Advice From A Monster
by Unformal Sorrelle
Summary: Have you been told about the Winchesters yet? Seriously? No? You do at least know about Hunters, right? Good, your maker didn't completely wish you dead.


Advice From A Monster

_Oneshot_

*le disclaimer of only owning only what I own*

_A/N: This is about the Winchesters from the point of view from a monster. Oh, also, you've just been turned into a monster. Congratulations! I wish you well._

* * *

You're new, aren't you? Do you still pretend you're human?

Of course, of course. I understand. Many others are the same. Becoming a monster is overwhelming, isn't it?

Wow, that was a face! You must be new if you haven't stopped cringing. Or perhaps you are wise? No, that's not it.

Do you even know what it means to be a monster? I know you see the term as some sort of beast, or abomination- but I will tell you now, that is merely a human perspective. You'll learn. You're not human anymore, after all.

Humans think of monsters as danger. Everyone's scared of the monster under the bed, right? We are placed in the horror section.

And you know what? Monsters are horror. We are horror. We are horrified.

The truth of the matter, monsters are scared. We are scared because we have no protection, none whatsoever. None.

All the strength, the teeth, the abilities? Useless. The immortality is bogus as well. It doesn't freakin' exist. Also, our afterlife is violent.

Have you been told about the Winchesters yet? Seriously? No? You do at least know about Hunters, right? Good, your maker didn't completely wish you dead.

A few years ago, us monsters would laugh at Hunters. There were a few to be respected, but things were a lot different back then. We were more spread apart, didn't have much of a culture. Some spheres existed but word was not exchanged. Stories of Hunters were similar to, well... The were amusing. Everyone would laugh at whatever party lost. They were always stupid and no one took them seriously.

That was before the Winchesters.

You see, many of us had heard about their father, John Winchester, but he was just a successful Hunter out for vengeance. They used to always be out for vengeance of some sort, you know. They were always angry and had no problem with being cruel. However, this also meant that many of them had no problem with dying. There was always blood on both sides, but only for a few years. John had lasted a while but since he focused on the demons, none of us were too concerned.

We should have been, because he had two sons. These two men would end up changing everything.

In theory, these two Hunters are still out for vengeance. Their mom bit the dust from a demon or something a long time ago. But what's different about them is they were never Human. Ok, theoretically they are human but they were raised to be Hunters. They are Hunters.

Human just doesn't cover them. The Winchesters aren't prey.

If you see them, you will die. I will warn you now, never draw their attention. If you kill any humans, hide it and run for Canada. And I'm not saying that that will save you. Cause it won't. They can and will track you down.

You won't win in a fight either. They cannot die. I mean this. They have actually made it to the three different afterlives and come back. Multiple times. They will not stay dead, and when they are able, they will hunt you down and kill you.

Believe me, they will kill you.

They've defeated our mother, Eve- the being who created all us monstrosities. The Leviathan. Lilith, Azaezel, Alistair... Lucifer himself, Michael- because of them, there are no Arch-Angels left! They even killed the apocalypse!

So, as you see, little monster, you can still be afraid. You are not the worst creature to ever exist. You are not powerful.

You are weak.

So, if you want to make-believe that you're still human, go ahead. It's the safest option. You can pretend that you still are protected if you want. I won't stop you.

But never forget that you are a monster.

The Winchesters won't.

* * *

**A/N: **First order of business, I am posting this from my phone so if there is any weird formatting errors, I will fix them. Next bullet point- this started off as a doodle writing on my phone and it probably wouldn't have been posted if not for my awesome friend who I shall call C. So if you liked it, thank her.

All in all, I wrote this because, well, the Winchesters kind of have a reputation. I understand that Sam and Dean have let a few monsters go, but still, their main reputation includes stopping the apocalypse, killing Eve, killing the leviathan... Makes a much more dramatic story to the monsters. But basically, this gets a bit into monster culture and it's also a slightly different writing style then I normally use. I hope it turned out ok. I understand it's short but this wasn't meant to be an epic; just an older monster advising another how to not end up dead in the next week. I kinda like it.

So, what are your thoughts? Like it? Have any comments? Want to thank C? Well then reviewing would be great.

Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
